Lost Chronicles
by Kankuro
Summary: Jedi Knight Kim Uskell and his Old Master find out what Order 66 is. Now the must try to survive the clones. this is my first fanfic. Please be kind... Read and Review also. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1: On His Own

I don't own anything from Star Wars.

Chapter 1: Order 66

It was in the middle of the space battle when Order 66 happened on Jedi Knight Kim and his master.

He was in his ship when he was with his old master walking down a hall.

The clones just walked by them when suddenly, in a flash, they turned around in a snap and shot at both Jedi.

Both Jedi noticed what happened and made a quick back flip over the 5 stormtroopers and made quick work of them.

Just after that Master said, "We must make our way to the escape pods."

So they made there way to the escape pods taking out some of the stormtroopers while they made there way there..

When suddenly a large amount of bullets shot at Kim.

He heard his master say ,"watch out!" but it wasn't enough for him.

He was frozen with fear.

As the bullets shot from stormtroopers drew nearer Kim grew more stiff in fear.

He thought, "So this is the end..."

Then suddenly he saw a body jump in front of him.

It was his master.

Shocked, he saw his master saying something to him in his mind.

He said, " There is no death, only the force."

And with his last of master's strength he force pushed Kim in a escape pod.

And that was the last of his Master.

AllKimsawin the spacepodwas the starship of the Empire.

Meanwhile, in the Starship, the strormtroopers were telling the ship's commander, in their heartless voice, " we got one of Them sir, but

the other got away and his making his course tothe planet Elecourt."

"Good work, soldier. I'll will tell Emperor Sideous about this."

So the commanding officer made his way to the communication room.

And suddenly a large image of Darth Sideous popped up and said, " Did you get the Jedis?"

"Yes." Said the officer "Except for one he made his way to the Planet Elecourt in an escape pod."

Sideous said, " I have just the thing to destroy him. Go get IG-45 prototype, officer, let's see if it works.

* * *

So how was it? was it good? Please read and review... should i continue... or give up? You decide...

Sincerly,

Hokoge Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Alone

Chapter 2: Life Alone 

Fog.

It was the only thing Jedi Knight Kim saw.

Fog.

When he landed into the planet of Elecourt, he peeked his head to see that he landed on some trees.

So he used the force to bring the ship down nice and easy.

When he saw that the ship was down on firm ground, he jumped down to the ship to find out that he that he landed the ship in some camouflaged quicksand. "Oh, Fierfiek!" he

cursed as he ran off the ship on onto the some trees. "

Well, there goes all my food and emergency supplies ."He thought.

but just then he noticed that he had his lightsaber right on his belt.

So there was only a little relief for him.

But there was something that was watching him.

Something Very dark.

Somehow, Kim felt somewhat weak now, like he couldn't think straight when suddenly, a missile shot out at him and exploded in little sharp pieces flying straight to him while he

was on a tree.

He stuck out his arm trying to use the force, but only failing to do that.

So, the little pieces pierced his skin.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" he screamed.

He fell 20 feet and finally meet the ground.

He blacked out for a moment.

Then he saw a robot with sized legs looming over him.

Then Kim thought, " why couldn't I sense him?" Then he figured it out.

It was a kind of robot that was resistant to the Jedi like Kim.

With a blaster stuck right in his face.

He looked around and saw a large rock and used the force to throw it at the robot.

It hit it straight in the head.

Then it started shooting small amounts of bullets at Kim, but Kim took out his lightsaber and deflected all the bullets.

Then he saw a little red button blinking.

Then he knew what was going to happen next.

He ran as fast as the force let him run.

Then the explosion engulfed him.

* * *

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Well, I don't own nuthin of star wars, so there.

* * *

Kim was thrown into the air as he just ran away from a robot. 

Burning, he was panicing, but he found peace and used the force to take the fire away.

Seeing thathis robe was on fire, he quickly took it off, and then he heard something, like blaster fire about 50

meters away from him.

Then something was approaching him, he zipped around, and he saw one cute little creature resembling a Ewok,

schreeching at him thinking he was one of the clone troopers, threw a stick at him.

Of course, Kim caught the stick and handed it right back to the ewok relative.

Seeing that he caught the stick and gave it right back to him, he almost immedietly figured out that he was

friendly.

So, he spoke in his foriegn language, saying something like come over here Kim thought.

When a white Stormtrooper came out and shot out at him.

He blocked the red laser shot from the stormtrooper right back at him, "AHHH!", the stormtrooper yelled and

fell to the ground.

As the walked down he walked down the forest with the Ewok, he named him joje, because in Kim's Native

Language it meant, exploritive, and that's what Joje was.

As he walked to the villige, he saw Ewoks ready to go to battle, "Could it be the Stormtroopers," Kim

thought, and soon as he was passing by, he noticed,

A giant hunk of technology and ewoks were swarmed over it. What was it?

* * *

Well, the next chap. will be the end of it. unless i get REVIEWS. So review, you anonomous readers, please. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

I dont own nothun

* * *

It was very big piece of metal with lot of ewoks crowded over trying to make dent.

Some were dead and there couple of Stromtroopers were dead lying there, too.

He instantly figured out it was.

It was a bomb.

What was he going to do?

He was frustrated.

What was he going to do?

Nothing will be able to penetrate it.

Lightsaber!

It popped in his head, even though he was crowded with a crap load of ewok screeching.

He speaked little language when it came to foreigners.

But he managed to make Joje tell the all the Ewoks to get out of here.

It must have been luck.

A group of ships came in.

It was explorers and Kim ran there as fast as he can.

He talked to them about the bomb and they took all the ewoks to go away out of the planet.

He waited 1 hour.

Finally he thought it was time to do it.

He walked through the derserted town.

All he wished that there were no more habitants.

As he grew tense between his muscled and his organs, feeling more weak as he gets closer to the piece of evil called planet destroyers.

He heard they were more advanced these days.

It blows up anything within Twenty five feet.

If it was something harmful.

He had to use the force to be undetected by the machine.

He read the timer, 1:00, 0:59, 0:58, Kim had to hurry.

As he got at least 1 foot from the machine, he would have to use the force to plunge the lightsaber.

So he it was 50/50 chance.

He plunged the saber into the machine, revealing himself without the force to protect him.

What was going to happen?

* * *

I decided to make another chap. so the 5th will be the last. Hokage Naruto


	5. Chapter 5: The End

He used all of his strength.

As he was plunging the lightsaber away, Kim used all of what he had left.

Now before he died of the explosion, all he remebered was, " There is no death, just the force."

Those were his last thoughts.

Somehow, he managed to make the explosion only go up to 500 feet or so.

Meanwhile, the was not enough room in the ship for the explorers and the ewoks so the explorers crammed all the ewoks into a giant space pod.

It was on it's course for Elecourt (the planet).

As Joje got out of the pod, he ran over to the wreckage.

Joje was extremely sad and all he saw was a crystal.

Somewhat curious, he walked up to it sulking.

His senses made out that it was Kim's.

Then he got some of his bracelet lace.

He tied it into a necklace.

He looked up into the sky, grateful.

His little beadie eyes showed that he was happy.

He know Kim was up there looking down on him.

* * *

The End

* * *

Well there you go. I hope you liked it.


End file.
